


Okay

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Liam Gold accuses the pretty librarian of side swiping his car one morning, and she turns his accusation against him when she catches him in a lie.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybugsmomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugsmomma/gifts).



“Okay”

A/AN: This was written for a friend of mine having a hard time tonight. I hope this brightens up your day a bit!

Liam Gold stared in vexation at the young woman who'd just side swiped his Cadillac. She'd ran the stop sign, not him. He was adamant about that, as Sheriff Humbert stood between them, attempting to fill out a police report.

“I don't understand how you couldn't see me, I clearly had the right away!” the young woman huffed in agitation.

Mr Gold smirked. “Ahh, but it was I who arrived first at the stop sign! You were clearly in the wrong, Ms. French,” he bit back.

The young woman, appearing exhausted and careworn granted him a weary stare. “Okay,” she mumbled.

“Pardon?” Liam remarked, unsure if he'd heard her correctly.

“I said okay! I'll pay for the damages. We'll clearly be here all bloody day if someone doesn't budge on this. Even though I think you're wrong, I'll take the blame. Go ahead and write that down, Sheriff, I have to open the library before noon. Good day, Mr. Gold,” she replied coldly, ripping her gaze away from him.

“We'll still have to follow up with your insurance company,” Graham responded.

The brunette threw her hand up in agitation as she marched to her vehicle. Liam Gold blinked owlishly, feeling an uncomfortable pit settle in his gut. Was this the unfamiliar feeling of guilt? That feeling stayed with him all day as he glanced across the road at the library. He observed her leave twice – once for lunch, and the second time was when she locked up to head home. She glanced warily in the direction of his shop as she locked up, as if she knew he was watching her. He swiftly ducked behind the glass case, feeling that same guilt, edging back into his esophagus.

His heart leaped in his throat when he heard the bell above the door ding. An angry clack of heels could be heard against the hardwood, and by the sound of her steps, she was furious. She peered behind the case, seeing him hunched in the corner.

“Do all antique shop owners steal glances at their tenants all day, and then hide behind their merchandise when they're caught?” She glared at him, her rich Australian vernacular, dripping with accusation.

“I'm sorry, but you're mistaken, Ms. French, I merely dropped something. I'm currently looking for it,” he remarked coolly, pretending to search for his missing, invisible item.

“Well, let me help you!” She offered, bending down beside him before he could object. Seeing the petite librarian, down on her hands and knees, searching for his nonexistent, missing trinket made him feel heavy in obsolete places.

  
“What exactly are we looking for?” She breathed, unceremoniously bumping noses with him.

“Sorry, I-” he stammered, rendered speechless by the blue in her irises.

“Do I make you nervous, Mr. Gold?” She batted her eyelashes playfully at him, sounding almost amused.

He cleared his throat uncouthly. “I'm sorry, Ms. French, but we really shouldn't be down here.”

“And why's that?” She countered, leveling him with a glance.

Liam screwed his eyes shut. “Because, I'm afraid there's nothing I've lost.”

Belle shook her head, a smile blooming to her lips. “Well I believe there's one thing you've lost.”

“And what's that?” He inquired, etching closer to her.

“Your sense of dignity, I suspect. I caught you in a lie this morning, and just now it seems.” She frowned, making his stomach flip flop funnily. It was certainly unpleasant for the beautiful Ms. French to look at him with such disdain.

“I'm sorry,” he apologized, averting his gaze.

“For?” She urged him to continue.

“For blaming you for the accident,” He practically hissed through his teeth.

“Okay,” she said, rising to her feet.

“Okay? That's all you have to say? You're not going to parade through the streets, pronouncing me a liar and a cheat?” He countered.

“Only if you don't agree to drop the charges,” she retorted, gifting him with a snide smile that made his knees knock.

“Deal,” He swallowed back the bile in his throat.

“Word of mouth isn't good enough. I know how you revel in the fine print of an intricately crafted contract, so make out a contract and sign it, stating you'll drop the charges,” Belle commanded.

“But I told you I would.” He cringed at her sudden demands.

“It's not going to be good enough, you're a man of your word, aren't you, Mr. Gold?” She retaliated, baiting him.

He rose to his full height, displaying his best show of intimidation. Instead of tucking tail and running, Belle grabbed him by the lapels of his suit, pulling him forward. The moment her lips crashed into his, he was a goner. He groaned, carding his fingers through her hair. She raised her left leg, inching her skirt higher above her waist. He smoothed his hands over the curve of her rump, eliciting a surprised squeal from her throat. He smirked against her lips, only pulling away when she stepped back. Her lips were blooming red, and her eyes were dilated – sending a shiver down his spine as she adjusted her skirt.

“I'll be back tomorrow, and I expect there to a contract drawn up,” she warned, pointing both fingers at her eyes and back at him.

He smirked, smoothing out his tie. “Okay, Ms. French, you have yourself a deal.”

The following day, Sheriff Humbert was astonished to receive an unexpected call from Mr. Gold, informing him he was dropping the charges. Graham was flummoxed to hear such news. In fact, it had startled him so much that he found himself pulling his flask from his pocket well before noon. He wracked his brain, attempting to figure out what made a sly and careful man like Gold to concede. He supposed he would never receive an answer, though he did notice, Belle French, seemed to take longer lunch breaks, and Mr. Gold's shop seemed to close to coincide with those times. Graham laughed to himself at the thought of the pretty librarian ever going for the nefarious loan shark. There was no way a woman of Belle's moral character and standing was ever going to be 'okay' meddling with a man that was her complete opposite.


End file.
